


festival

by eggwhale



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggwhale/pseuds/eggwhale
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Tsunade
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: r/NarutoFanfiction Gift Exchange





	festival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaosIsOrder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosIsOrder/gifts).




End file.
